The NCMHD provided funds to the Health Resources and Services Administration (HRSA) Center for Quality (CQ) to support and sustain the Unified Health Communication Training Course and to provide funds for development of a new effort focused on documenting insights, and integration of lessons learned from the Chronic Disease Management Collaboratives with a focus on quality improvement and chronic disease management.